gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Missões secundárias do GTA Vice City Stories
Missões secundárias do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories é um tipo de missões secundárias incluídas no jogo. Atribuição é opcional, o jogador não é obrigado a seguir essa missões para o enredo (como fazem as principais), mas acrescentou que, fazendo a porcentagem de jogo completo, o que torna um requisito se você está olhando para completar o 100%. Descrição A principal característica dessas missões é que eles não têm a mesma importância como o principal. À medida que desenvolvem o enredo e fazer o jogo "avanço" (áreas desbloqueado, objetos ou veículos, fazer mudanças na cidade, afetando as missões secundárias,...), personagens raramente fazem qualquer mudança significativa (exceto para receber recompensas). Além disso, as missões principais são uma ordem lógica quando feita (o que é determinado pelo argumento), e forças para realizar apenas uma ou algumas tarefas ao mesmo tempo (e alguns não desbloquear até que você termine missões outro chefe). Em contraste, a secundária geralmente pode ser realizada sem completar outro, a qualquer momento (ou não completar todas as principais), exceto para seus próprios níveis de cada tipo de missão. Note-se que as missões laterais são apenas um tipo de missões em geral, sem pertencer a outra categoria que não a principal (como o collectible ou missões R3 ) e também são necessários para 100%. É, portanto, classificado como um erro todos aqueles missões secundárias que fazem parte de 100% (ignorando os principais), já que são apenas uma categoria, abrangendo todos os tipos de missões, mini-jogos que envolvem ações ou podem ser em alguma missão primária. Diferença entre as versões Enquanto todas as entregas da série GTA são adequados para várias plataformas, os elementos do mesmo (incluindo missões) são mantidos. No entanto, nesta edição (como em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) sim, existem diferenças notáveis entre as duas versões publicadas da PSP ea PlayStation 2. As diferenças vêm com a expansão da primeira versão (PSP) no segundo (PS2), com novas missões e alteração de alguns já existentes, aproveitando-se da conveniência de jogo e espaço em disco, devido à mudança de plataforma. Como missão secundária Rush!, a missão é exclusiva de PS2. Missões Rush! Ver artigo principal: Rush! thumb|300pxEsta é a única missão secundária de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories exclusiva do PlayStation 2. Sua mecânica é semelhante à missão Karmageddon e Crash!. Prosseguirá perdas econômicas, causando danos aos veículos a partir do seu caminhão (despejá-los, atingiu corda, puxe os motociclistas,...). Para completar a missão, você deve ultrapassar US $ 1.700 em danos aos veículos antes do fim do tempo (3 minutos), e sem destruir seu veículo. Se concluída corretamente, você recebe uma recompensa de US $ 1.000. Crash! Ver artigo principal: Crash! thumb|left|300pxSua mecânica é semelhante a Rush!. Ele começa no ônibus no sul da Interglobal Films, Prawn Island. Para completá-la, deve ultrapassar US $ 2.000 em danos aos veículos antes do fim do tempo (3 minutos), e sem destruir seu veículo. Se a completa receber uma recompensa de US $ 250. Esta missão não pode ser iniciado até que você tenha completado a missão principal From Zero to Hero, desde o segundo semestre de Vice City está bloqueado e não pode acessar o veículo. Phil Shooting Range Ver artigo principal: Phil Shooting Range thumb|300pxPara ativá-la, basta ir ao Phil's Depot (Viceport). A missão é semelhante ao desafio Ammu-Nation. É atingir uma pontuação mínima específica antes do tempo acabar ou munições, disparando em alvos diferentes, com diferentes armas (Pistola, Uzi, Espingarda, M4 e Sniper Rifle). A missão consiste em um total de cinco rounds, usando cada uma dessas armas em cada um. Além de alvos inimigos, muitas vezes aparecem também alvos civis, o que irá evitar danos, como iremos subtrair pontos. Como uma recompensa para completar esta missão, você receberá descontos no Ammu-Nation. Hunter Lethal Ver artigo principal: Hunter Lethal thumb|left|300pxPara ativá-lo, entre no Hunter localizado no canto sudeste da pista do aeroporto (à direita da entrada de volta no canto da pista por trás dos edifícios e rampas). Esta missão é atravessar os postos de controle e destruir os alvos antes do tempo limite. A missão começa com alguns pontos de controle, após o que atinge o aterro. Uma vez lá, e armas Hunter (metralhadoras e foguetes) são alvos (Patriots e Barracks OLs) para ser removido. Uma vez excluídos, uma nova área de pontos de controle que nos levará de volta para outra área de destruição de alvos. Neste caso, há mais, tanto pelo ar e por mar. Para completar a missão, você deve completar o último ponto de verificação antes do limite de tempo se esgote (4 minutos). A recompensa para fazê-lo é de R $ 500. Tenha em mente que esta missão não pode ser feita para completar a missão principal From Zero to Hero, uma vez que o tráfego aéreo está fechado até que a missão, e veículos aéreos tripulados não vão aparecer no local. Golf thumb|300pxVer artigo Principal: Golf Para começar esta missão, você deve ir para a aura cor de rosa que está no campo de golfe em Leaf Links, aquela em que você entrar em contato com González na missão Dead in the Hole... Esta missão está intimamente relacionado com o principal, como o objetivo é similar (embora desta vez o alvo é vazio). Em particular, envolve a realização de um mínimo de 500 pontos, utilizando um total de 5 tiros de golfe para a bóia. Pontos são ganhos pela distância entre Victor ea bola, tendo em conta a proximidade da bóia. Quanto mais preciso o tiro ir para a bóia (inclusive se é demolido), mais pontos você pode esperar para começar. Para dar precisão e força de um tiro, você verá uma barra vermelha com uma seção verde, e um pequeno bar, que se moverá para a barra grande, até que você pressione o botão de ação para impedi-lo. Se você parar no meio da seção de verde, que são mais propensos a derrubar a bola flutuar. Como uma recompensa depois de completar essa missão, você receberá US $ 1.000. Helicóptero dos Bombeiros Esta é uma tarefa semelhante à da firefighter, substituindo o meio (ar-terra) e veículo (caminhão de bombeiros) thumb|O [[Armadillo apagando um incêndio.]] para realizá-lo. Para ativá-lo, pegar o Armadillo localizado na parte de trás do Corpo de Bombeiros. A missão é apagar incêndios que começaram nos telhados dos edifícios, deixando cair a água quando você ligar. A mecânica é para ajudar um maior número de lugares, apague o fogo, e volte para a estação de fogo para mais casos. Deve controlar a quantidade de água utilizada, danos no veículo, e o tempo necessário para o fazer (uma vez que é um ensaio de missão). Como é concluída antes do tempo, você obter um maior bônus quando completar um nível. Para completar, você deve concluir com sucesso os 5 níveis de combate a incêndios. Para a missão estar disponível basta completar a missão From Zero To Hero Baywatch Para ativar esta missão, você deve entrar no BF Injection estacionado no stand salva-vidas por trás de Vice Point. A missão tem três tipos de trabalhos: paramédico, vigilante e guarda costeira. Aleatoriamente, a cada vez que você começar a missão vai começar um tipo deles. Missões de paramédico são para ajudar os membros a participar os feridos da praia. No início da missão, Victor deve se aproximar de onde o paramédico da ambulância porque a sua está quebrado e precisa de transporte. Uma vez acojas que a missão é simplesmente para trazer aos feridos, a cobrar para curá-lo. Missões de Vigilante são para parar os bandidos que rondam a praia. Isso pode ser feito tanto bater ou matar sua bicicleta do BF Injection próprio. Missões de guarda-costeira comecarão quando Victor entrar no BF Injectione no coastguard. Este barco estará esperando por um salvador , que irá ajudar os nadadores em perigo. As missões são para salvar o nadador em apuros, e uma vez lá, jogar uma bóia (o salva-vidas jogou a bóia na sua ordem) para salvá-lo. Modo de liberação é idêntica às missões de entrega (focado pela vista lateral do veículo e pressione o botão de atirar). Para completar essas tarefas, é necessário superar o nível 15 (independentemente do tipo de trabalho que você faz). Cada vez que você completar cinco níveis irá salvar um posto de controle, de modo a missão pode ser realizada em turnos, com um mínimo de três turnos de cinco níveis. Como recompensa, você receberá resistência infinita, de modo que você não vai se afogar cada vez, mais dinheiro de $ 1.500 e a oportunidade de comprar o BF Injection na Sunshine Autos . Para acessar a missão, é necessário para desbloquear o segundo semestre de Vice City, ou seja, completar a missão From Zero To Hero. Paramedic on the BF.png|As missões de Paramédico. Vigilante_en_VigilantesPlaya.png|As missões do Vigilante. GuardacostasVigPlaya.png|As missões de Guarda-Costeira Vistas de Vice City Para ativá-lo, entre em um Maverick na entrada das faixas do Escobar International, depois de ter desbloqueado o tráfego aéreo missão From Zero To Hero. A missão é fazer um guia de alguns turistas. Você deve manter o helicóptero estável no marcado por alguns segundos, para que os turistas possam tirar fotos. Tenha em mente que você não deve perder a diversão deles, por isso é aconselhável que dirigir rápido e de baixo para não ficar entediado. Além disso, cada nível deve ser feita dentro do tempo limite. Para completar a missão, é necessário superar os 5 níveis de pontos de vista. Cada vez que você passa um, você tem que voltar à base para iniciar o próximo, recebendo um bônus em relação ao tempo evitado durante a viagem. As áreas visitadas são: *Fort Baxter, Bayshore Avenue em Little Haiti e Little Havana sobre a casa de Umberto Robina no Nível 1. *Na costa de Viceport, a Ponte pequena estrada e Little Haiti nas lojas destruídas dos Cholos no Nível 2. *Starfish Island mansão de Ricardo Diaz, Avenida Bayshore na entrada de Little Havana, a costa do centro da cidade e a estação de polícia no centro da cidade no Nível 3. *Costa de Fort Baxter, no aterro sanitário, escritórios da VCN e Hyman Memorial Stadium, no Nível 4. *Links Bridge,Moist Palms Hotel em construção, o teste de campo no centro da cidade e perto do hospital em que área no Nível 5. Depois de fazer todas as rotas corretamente, você receberá uma recompensa de US $ 500. thumb|Victor parando o Maverick para os turistas tirarem fotos. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões Secundárias do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Missões do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories